J'avais huit ans, j'étais une grande fille
by Inn0centChiild
Summary: Ma vision se brouillait. Je pendais au bout de son bras. Il me soulevait comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une peluche. Des points noirs apparurent devant mes yeux. Pourtant, je voyais toujours ce regard bleu foncé presque mauve, qui étincelaient avec malveillance et de plaisir. Je mourrais au bout de son bras. Et il aimait ça. Rated T pour langage et sang.
1. Si tu es en danger, hurle

**J'avais huit ans, j'étais une grande fille…**

 _Ma vision se brouillait. Je pendais au bout de son bras. Il me soulevait comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une peluche. Des points noirs apparurent devant mes yeux. Pourtant, je voyais toujours ce regard bleu foncé presque mauve, qui étincelaient avec malveillance et plaisir. Je mourrais, au bout de son bras. Et il aimait ça._

 _Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien…_

* * *

J'aurais du passer l'après-midi avec ma sœur.

Maman m'avait laissée au Freddy Fazbear Pizza, à la garde de ma grande sœur, Lilyana. On devait manger une pizza puis aller au cinéma. Mais Lilyana avait d'autres projets…

« Jenna, je vais… voir un ami… dehors. Reste ici, bien sagement, profite des installations, je t'ai commandé une pizza aux légumes. Sans anchois. Quand tu auras terminé, tu pourras aller chercher un morceau de gâteau et un jus de fruit de ton choix, je te laisse l'argent. Et même un petit extra… si tu ne dis rien à maman. »

Voir un ami, pour Lilyana, ça voulait dire aller boire un verre avec son fiancé, et pas du jus de fruit. Elle préférait la bière… j'ai gouté, un jour, j'ai pas aimé du tout. Maman ne la laissait pas boire de bière, elle la trouvait trop jeune. Mais Lilyana avait quinze ans ! C'est super vieux !

Mais ça m'arrangeais. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au cinéma, j'aimais pas les dessins animés Barbie, c'était pour les petits (enfin, c'était ce que je disais à l'école… mais j'ai tous les DVDs). Moi, j'étais une grande fille, j'avais déjà huit ans. Puis si je faisais ce que disait Lilyana, sans rien répéter à maman, elle accepterait sûrement de me prêter son verni à ongle violet. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait avec ma grande sœur.

« Je pourrai aller jouer avec les autres enfants, Lily ? » lui demandais-je. Elle me sourit.

« Bien sur ! Par contre, tu connais les règles : tu ne sors pas du restaurant. Tu ne parles pas aux inconnus, même s'ils t'appellent. Tu me téléphones si tu as le moindre problème, je vais donner mon numéro au gardien de sécurité, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander pour qu'il m'appelle. Tu le vois ? C'est le monsieur en mauve. Et bien sur, tu veilles à ce qu'il y ait toujours un adulte dans la pièce ! »

« Promis ! »

Toujours les mêmes règles. Je les trouvais un peu inutiles… après tout, j'étais bien assez prudente ! Puis les histoires de kidnapping, c'est pour faire peur aux petits, pour les pousser à obéir. Mais j'étais grande. J'arriverais toujours à m'échapper. Ça, je ne le dis pas à Lilyana, par contre… elle se fâcherait en disant que je n'y connaissais rien. Et je tenais vraiment à ce qu'elle me prête son verni.

Lily me sourit, et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Je suis de retour d'ici trois heures… le temps que la séance se termine ! » Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Elle savait (ou plutôt croyait, mais chut) que je n'aimais pas Barbie.

Elle était partie une minute plus tard, après avoir parlé au gardien. Je les avais regardés. Il était très grand, comme papa. Et il portait un uniforme mauve, avec un truc doré sur la poche, et des cheveux noirs. Il a essayé de la retenir, mais elle s'était détournée avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire un mot de plus. Il avait l'air déçu et en colère… Les garçons agissaient souvent comme ça quand Lily était proche. Elle ressemblait à la princesse Aurore de la Belle au bois dormant.

Le gardien posa ses yeux sur moi. Je ne ressemblais pas beaucoup à Lily… j'étais blonde, mais avec des cheveux raides, comme Alice. Je n'aimais pas mes cheveux. Je préférais les boucles de ma sœur. Par contre, on avait les mêmes yeux bleus.

Il m'observa quelques secondes. Je n'aimais pas trop son regard. On aurait dit qu'il regardait un cafard. Puis il me sourit, d'un air presque gentil. Presque. C'était forcé. Je lui souris quand même en retour.

J'engloutissais rapidement un morceau de pizza quand elle arriva. C'était ma préférée. J'allais reprendre un morceau, quand une main se posa sur mes cheveux. Je me retournais. C'était le gardien.

« Salut, petite. Jenna, c'est ça ? »

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Il me sourit, un peu plus aimable cette fois.

« Tu manges une pizza sans viande ? Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas grandir ! »

« Maman dit que la viande, c'est un meurtre. Puis je suis déjà grande ! »

Son sourire s'élargit. Je pus voir ses dents, un peu. Je voyais ses yeux, aussi, bleu foncés. Presque mauves. Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi

« Déjà grande ? Très bien, _jeune demoiselle_. Tu n'as jamais mangé de viande, alors ? »

« Non… maman veut pas. » ça m'énervait. Les filles se moquaient parfois de moi à l'école à cause de ça. Elles disaient que j'étais un lapin. Je lui tendis un morceau. « Tu veux ? »

Il rit.

« C'est gentil, peti… hum, jeune fille, mais je n'aime pas les pizzas. »

« Mais c'est le meilleur truc au monde ! » Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer les pizzas ? Surtout celles de Freddy.

Il rit encore. Je l'aimais bien, au final.

« Chacun ses goûts… Tu aimes les petits pois ? »

Je fis la grimace.

« Non, c'est pas bon. Mais maman veut que j'en mange. Elle sait que j'aime pas, mais je suis obligée. »

« Elle a raison, les légumes, c'est bon pour la santé. Et j'adore ça. »

« Oui mais les petits pois, c'est pas bon et c'est tout. »

Il sourit. J'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi. C'était logique, pourtant. Qui aimait les petits pois ? À part lui, bien sur.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » je lui demandais. Après tout, il connaissait mon prénom.

« Je m'appelle Vincent. »

Il me montra sa plaque dorée. C'était marqué dessus, en dessous du nom du restaurant.

Vincent se redressa, et frotta mon crâne.

« Eh bien, je te souhaite un bon appétit, _jeune demoiselle._ Et passe un bon moment… »

Il s'en alla. Il m'appelait « jeune demoiselle ». J'aimais bien ce surnom.

Après trois morceaux de pizza, je n'eus plus faim. Je laissais les autres, et je me dirigeais vers l'aire de jeux avec les autres enfants. Il y avait un groupe de quatre… trois garçons et une fille. Ils jouaient à cache-cache. Un des garçons était en train de se plaindre.

« J'en ai ras-le bol ! Je veux plus compter ! »

« Mais on a dit que c'était le perdant qui comptais ! »

« Oui mais c'est toujours moi ! »

« Tu te caches toujours mal, aussi ! »

Je n'étais pas d'un naturel timide. Je m'approchais.

« Dites, je peux jouer avec vous ? Ça ne me dérange pas de compter… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et me dévisagèrent. Le plus grand des garçons était un petit blond avec des lunettes et des yeux marron. Les deux autres se ressemblaient traits pour traits, cheveux noirs et yeux bleus. La seule chose qui pouvait les différencier, c'étaient leurs vêtements. Celui qui était le plus proche de moi était celui qui se plaignait de compter. Et la fille leur ressemblait très fort aussi, à la différence près que ses yeux étaient brun foncé.

L'un des jumeaux me sourit.

« Ouais, bien sur ! »

Les autres n'eurent pas d'objection. Ils s'appelaient Cecil pour le plus grand, Lionel pour le jumeau râleur, Ethan pour le second jumeau, et Alicia pour la fille. Elle me confirma qu'elle et les jumeaux étaient frères et sœurs. Cecil était leur cousin. Et leurs parents étaient à une réunion de famille. Ils étaient seuls, comme moi…

N'étant pas vraiment forte à cache-cache, je me retrouvais souvent à compter, avec Lionel. Mais on s'amusait bien quand même.

Quand on en eut assez, on alla près de Mangle pour s'amuser à tenter de l'assembler. J'aimais bien Mangle, elle était comme un puzzle géant en trois dimensions. De loin ma préférée… Alicia me confia qu'elle préférait Toy Bonnie. Les trois garçons étaient unanimes : Foxy était le plus cool.

« Eh, les gars ! Le concert des robots va commencer ! » s'exclama Ethan, en en jetant un œil à l'horloge murale. Le concert commencerait quand la grande aiguille toucherait le douze et la petite le deux. Et pour l'instant, la grande était sur le dix. Lilyana m'avait dit que je devais apprendre à lire l'heure. Ça m'a l'air affreusement compliqué.

On avait à peine quitté la salle qu'une main très lourde se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais. Il y avait un robot doré, derrière nous. Une version étrange de Bonnie, en doré. C'était à lui qu'appartenait la main de métal.

« Bonjour, les enfants » nous dit-il. Sa voix, robotisée, me disais quelque-chose.

Les garçons et moi ne répondirent pas. Seule Alicia répondit, toute contente !

« Eh, c'est Bonnie ! En couleur or, en plus ! Tu es mon robot préféré !»

Les yeux d'Alicia brillaient littéralement. Avec mille précautions, le robot posa un genou à terre. Même comme ça, il était plus grand que nous.

« Dites, les enfants, avant que le concert ne commence… Chica a laissé un gâteau au chocolat en trop dans la réserve. Elle veut qu'il soit terminé quand elle revient. Vous voulez bien m'aider à faire disparaître ce gâteau ? Ça lui ferait sûrement très plaisir. »

Les autres et moi nous entre-regardèrent. C'était tentant. Mais j'avais reçu des consignes claires de la part de ma sœur.

« Ma sœur dit que je dois toujours rester près d'un adulte ! » répondis-je avec conviction, mais un peu déçue. J'adorais le gâteau au chocolat du restaurant.

« Maman dit pareil… » déclara Ethan, aussi déçu.

Alicia et Lionel hochèrent la tête. Cecil ne dis rien, mais paraissait confronté au même dilemme que nous.

Bonnie Doré se redressa aussi doucement qu'il avait mis son genoux au sol, et soupira.

« C'est vraiment dommage… Chica va être très triste. Vraiment triste. »

Il commença à se détourner de nous, avant de s'arrêter.

« À moins… que je ne vous accompagne dans la réserve ? Comme ça vous ne restez pas seuls. »

C'était la solution la plus simple. On ne désobéirais pas à nos parents, ainsi. Cecil sautait presque de joie. Les jumeaux se sourirent, Alicia et moi nous tapèrent dans les mains.

« J'imagine que c'est oui. » en conclut Bonnie Doré. Là-dessus, il nous invita à le suivre.

Il nous amena à la réserve. Il y faisait très sombre, il y avait plein de caisses… mais pas de gâteau en vue. C'était plein de poussière. Il y avait un costume de Freddy doré, aussi, qui prenait la poussière.

Brusquement, je me mis à paniquer. Je me sentais mal … je voulais retourner dans le restaurant, dehors, même aux toilettes, partout plutôt que de rester ici. Je me sentais... en danger.

J'ai jeté un regard à mes amis. Tous avaient perdu le sourire. Lionel tremblait. Cecil n'avait pas l'air à son aise non plus. Ensemble, on se tourna vers la sortir, uniquement pour trouver Bonnie Doré dans le chemin.

Je me mit à frissonner. Brusquement, je voulais que Lilyana revienne. Il fallait que je demande à Vincent de l'appeler... mais comment sortir, Bonnie était dans le chemin. Je tentais de m'approcher, il me barra le passage.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. »

Son ton n'avait plus rien de gentil. Il était devenu menaçant.

« Mais je dois prévenir le gardien ! Ma sœur a dit… »

« Je sais très bien ce que ta sœur a dit. Moi, j'ai dit non. »

Sa voix se fit glaciale. La peur me prit. J'entendis Alicia commencer à sangloter, ses frères de rapprocher d'elle. Quant à moi, j'étais devenue incapable de réfléchir. Qu'avait dit maman, encore ? Ah, oui… en cas de danger, hurler. Et la personne qui me paraissait le plus indiquée, c'était…

« VINCEEEEEENT ! AU SEC… »

Une énorme claque, envoyée par Bonnie Doré, me fit taire de suite. Je tombais à la renverse, la joue plus que brûlante. J'avais déjà reçu des gifles de mes parents quand je me comportais mal, mais pas d'aussi fortes. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eut aussi mal. Ma vision se troubla.

Bonnie, quant à lui, s'était figé. Il regardait son bras, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette à lui parler. Au bout de quelques secondes, au cours desquelles personne n'osa même respirer, il parla. Plus à lui qu'à nous.

« J'ai bien cru que le ressort… je l'ai même entendu… enfin soit. Mieux vaut quitter ce costume ridicule. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Elle émit un cliquetis peu rassurant…nous étions enfermés.

Devant nos yeux effrayés, un homme sortit du costume de Bonnie. Un homme avec un uniforme mauve… un badge doré… des cheveux noir, des yeux bleux foncés.

Mon cœur parut s'arrêter. Ma voix se brisa. Des larmes me vinrent.

« V…Vincent ? »

Il me regarda, et me sourit. Pas le sourire forcé qu'il m'avait adressé au début. Pas le sourire sympathique de quand il m'a parlé. Un sourire mauvais. Comme celui que Maléfique faisait aux trois fées dans le film. Moqueur.

Je n'en revenais pas…Vincent… le gardien. Lilyana m'avait confiée à lui. Je lui avais parlé. Je l'aimais bien… pourquoi ce regard froid ? Pourquoi ce sourire carnassier ?

Il s'approcha de moi, pour s'arrêter juste devant mon corps toujours au sol. Et sans prévenir, décocha un coup de pied démesuré dans mon estomac.

Ma respiration se coupa. Je fus propulsée contre le mur à toute vitesse, mon dos absorbant le choc. Je commençais à suffoquer, à cause du manque d'air et de la douleur.

« Petite idiote ! Les ressorts ont failli sauter ! Et les gens ont failli t'entendre ! » cria Vincent.

Un cri retentit. Alicia. Suivi du bruit d'une gifle.

« Silence ! »

La scène devint confuse. Je n'y voyais plus qu'à moitié. Je distinguais la silhouette de Cecil qui se jeta courageusement contre Vincent, mais qui se fit facilement repousser. Vincent asséna un grand coup dur le côté du crâne de Cecil avec un objet assez long, que je ne reconnus pas. Mon ami ne se releva pas. Les jumeaux tentèrent de se jeter contre la porte pour l'ouvrir, sans succès. Quant à Alicia, elle partit se cacher derrière les caisses. Je l'aurais bien rejointe, mais mon corps ne voulait plus m'obéir.

Encore des cris. Lionel et Ethan. Eux aussi reçurent un coup sur la tête. L'objet ressemblait à ce que papa utilisait quand il réparait la voiture. Ethan ne bougeait plus. Lionel saignait beaucoup. Il voulut se redresser, mais Vincent plaça son pied sur sa nuque et appuya de tout son poids. Il y eut un craquement sinistre. Et le corps de Lionel retomba, sans vie.

La voix de Vincent me parvint.

« On se cache, petite ? Vient donc faire un gros câlin à Bonnie ! »

J'entendis le pas lourd de Vincent. Il retrouva très vite Alicia derrière les caisses.

« Non, non ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez m… »

Nouveau craquement. Puis un bruit sourd, celui du corps d'Alicia retombant au sol, tel une poupée de chiffon.

« Hé… héhéhé. À ton tour, _jeune demoiselle_. »

Le ton était moqueur, plein de morgue. J'entendais ses pas se rapprocher de moi. De plus en plus proche. Je voulus ramper au loin, une lourde masse sur mon dos, son pied, m'en empêcha.

« Ooooh, on part déjà ? Bonnie va être très triste… »

Encore cette voix moqueuse. Une main m'attrapa par le col et me souleva. Ma vision s'éclaircit brièvement. J'aurais préféré ne rien voir…

Mes amis gisaient au sol, sans vie. Beaucoup de sang s'écoulait de la tête de Cecil et Ethan, qui avaient les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide. Le cou de Lionel était tordu dans un angle bizarre. Celui d'Alicia était tourné à 180 degrés, à l'envers, comme dans le mauvais sens.

Vincent me mit face à lui, toujours à bout de bras. Il avait perdu son sourire. Il me regardait avec la haine la plus pure.

« Quand ta salope de sœur te rejoindra, là haut… dis-lui bien de ma part qu'elle aurait mieux fait de veiller sur sa petite sœur au lieu de la confier au premier couillon venu, sans prendre la peine de lui demander son accord, pour aller ouvrir les cuisses comme la putain qu'elle est. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Vincent était mon ami... Je demandais la seule chose qui me passait par l'esprit.

« Pour... pour... quoi…t-t-t-tu f-fais… » mon souffle était toujours coupé. Je n'arrivais pas à parler correctement.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Rien de personnel, si ça peut te consoler. Ça apprendra à ta sœur, tes parents et aux leurs, que cette pizzeria n'est pas une putain de garderie, et que quand on fait des gosses, on s'en occupe. On ne les laisse pas devant un orphelinat… dans une pizzeria, au soin d'inconnus, qui n'ont de comptes à rendre à personne et qui peuvent agir comme ils veulent. Comme mes... »

Pendant un instant, Vincent sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il rectifia sa prise, me saisissant par la gorge comme un boucher tient un poulet mort.

« Enfin… ce n'est pas que tu me déranges, _jeune demoiselle_ , mais j'ai… du ménage, à faire, avant que les flics ne débarquent… »

Il commença à serrer, de plus en plus fort. Très vite, l'air ne passa plus. Ma vision devint trouble. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux mauves. Vincent s'était remis à sourire, un sourire de jouissance. Son regard brillait avec sadisme. Mes yeux semblaient gonfler. J'imprimais ce visage, ces yeux, ce regard dans ma mémoire. Mes mains tiraient de toutes mes forces sur ses doigts pour le faire lâcher prise, sans effet. Mes poumons imploraient de l'air. Je sentis mon visage chauffer, gonfler, un râle sortit de ma bouche.

Tout devint de plus en plus sombre. La dernière chose que je distinguais était le bleu foncé des yeux de Vincent. Mes bras retombèrent à mes côtés, sans force. Je cherchais en moi la force de l'implorer, je ne pu émettre qu'un râle de souffrance.

Puis ce fut le noir total.


	2. Ce n'est pas sa faute

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ici Inn0centChiild, présente pour un nouveau chapitre ^^ merci à Chance, qui a laissé m'a laissé une gentille review, et à tous ceux qui ont lu et m'ont communiqué leurs appréciations orales.**

 **Je vous laisse maintenant apprécier le chapitre suivant. En espérant qu'il vous plaise )**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et gare au Purple Man…**

 **PS : petit anachronisme, dans le chapitre précédent… sachant que l'histoire se situe avant la morsure de 87, les DVDs qu'évoque Jenna n'existent pas encore… my bad.**

 **Ce n'est pas sa faute**

On avait repris « conscience », si je puis dire, sur le sol de la réserve. Vincent n'était plus là. Nos corps non plus. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il ne nous avait pas tués, en fin de compte. Qu'il n'était pas si mauvais.

Mais l'absence de sensation de douleur ou de froid, mon absence de souffle, l'absence de contact quand mes mains touchèrent mon visage… ma situation ne laissait aucun doute. Et celle de mes amis non plus.

On s'entre regarda, nos yeux encore trempés de larmes. Nous portions tous la trace de nos meurtres : Alicia, entre ses frères, avait le cou tordu. Au moins sa tête était dans le bon sens. Cecil et Ethan partageaient une marque de coup sur la tempe, une trainée de sang séché s'en dégageant. Le cou de Lionel était tordu, également, sa tête penchait toujours de côté. Quant à moi, j'imagine que je devais aborder la marque des mains de Vincent.

Vincent… Ses yeux mauves emplis de sadisme. Son sourire de jouissance. Pourquoi ? Il paraissait gentil… Il était chargé de veiller sur nous…

Ma tête tomba. J'aurais pleuré, si seulement j'avais pu. Mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'exprimer ma tristesse, ni de l'amoindrir. Cela me rendit encore plus triste. Mon cœur ne battait plus, mais il était si lourd…

 _« Mais… pourquoi ? On ne lui avait rien fait… on voulait juste s'amuser, on ne faisait rien de mal… »_

Lionel posa sa main spectrale sur mon épaule, tentant de me réconforter.

 _« Papa dit souvent qu'il y a des fous partout... »_

Je pensais à Lilyana, à maman. Elles m'avaient dit la même chose. Je m'étais moquée, pensant que c'était des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants. Mais quand bien même j'avais tenu compte de leur paroles, je n'aurais jamais pensé à me méfier d'une personne chargée de protéger les autres.

Ethan nous fit un signe. La porte, auparavant fermée, était grande ouverte maintenant.

 _« Venez… j'ai pas envie de rester ici… »_

Vincent avait dû nettoyer la pièce, il n'y avait plus de sang nulle part, de même que nos corps étaient absents. Je me demandais vaguement ce qu'il en avait fait. Et combien de temps nous avions mis pour revenir à nous.

Ensemble, nous sortîmes de la pièce pour retourner dans la salle principale du restaurant. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, et pourtant il y régnait une véritable foire : il y avait plein de policiers partout. Des voitures de police également, avec leurs gyrophares allumés. Une foule de gens se trouvait sur la parking du restaurant. Et à l'intérieur, je vis…

 _« Maman ! Lily ! »_

Maman était là. Elle était blanche, comme si elle était malade. Lily avait les larmes aux yeux. Elles parlaient à une policière, qui prenait note de tout ce qu'elles disaient. Papa était là aussi, l'air aussi inquiet que maman.

Les autres avaient aussi reconnus leurs parents. Alicia tenta d'attraper le bar de la chemise de son père, mais sa main passa désespérément au travers. Cecil secouait inutilement sa main devant le visage d'un policier qui interrogeait un des serveurs.

 _« Maman, je suis là… maman … Lily… Papa… »_

Une envie irrépressible de pleurer me vint, sans que mes larmes ne puissent couler. Ma famille était là, mais ne m'entendait pas. Si seulement je pouvais leur dire… Restait-t-il des traces de nos meurtres dans la réserve, un détail que Vincent aurait oublié ? Dans les feuilletons que regarde papa à la télé, une simple goutte de sang peut amener au tueur, parfois même un cheveu.

Vincent, justement, était présent, en train de discuter avec la police. Il avait l'air inquiet, déclarait ne pas nous avoir vu sortir de l'immeuble, mais qu'il y avait tellement d'enfants qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'on ait échappé à sa vigilance. La femme policière à qui il parlait prenait des notes, sans rien soupçonner du mensonge. Ne me dites pas qu'il allait s'en tirer… il fallait prévenir quelqu'un ! Désespérée, je me tournais vers ma mère et ma sœur.

 _« Maman, c'est Vincent, c'est le gardien… Il nous a entrainés dans la réserve, il nous a enfermé, frappé avec une clef comme utilise papa quand il bricole. C'est Vincent … Allez voir dans la réserve, maman… Lily… »_

Lilyana, justement, pivota brusquement. Son regard inquiet se durcit de colère. Son beau visage était déformé par la rage. Elle hurla.

« VOUS ! »

Comme une furie, elle se précipita vers Vincent. L'espoir me vint. Fut-il possible qu'elle m'ait entendu ?

Elle l'attrapa par le col et l'attira violemment contre elle. Vincent fut si surpris qu'il ne tenta même pas de la repousser. Il n'aurait pourtant eu aucun mal à la repousser, étant bien plus grand que ma soeur.

« Espèce de SALAUD ! »

Lily lui assena une gifle, que j'espérais aussi forte que celle que j'avais reçue lorsque Vincent m'avait frappé avec le costume. Elle tenta de lui en donner une deuxième, mais son geste fut arrêté par un des policiers. Cela n'empêcha pas ma sœur de tenter à nouveau de se jeter contre lui. Vincent recula de deux pas, impressionné par la colère de ma sœur.

 _« Lily ? Lily, tu m'entends ? »_ Demandais-je. _« Lily, montre-moi que tu m'entends ! »_

« Enfoiré ! Salaud ! Je vous avais confié ma petite sœur ! Vous deviez veillez sur elle, la surveiller ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU LA PERDRE DE VUE ?! »

« Doucement… mademoiselle, du calme, ou nous devrons vous faire sortir. »

Mais Lilyana ne se calmait pas. Des larmes plein les yeux, elle continuait de hurler sur Vincent, qui se frottait la joue avec colère. Une chose était sûre, cependant : Lily ne m'entendais pas. Personne ne m'entendait. Ne nous entendais.

Ma mère finit par intervenir. Elle tira violemment ma sœur par le bras, l'éloignant de Vincent et des policiers, qui reprirent son interrogation. J'entendis vaguement qu'ils le questionnaient vis-à-vis des propos de Lilyana. Mais j'étais plus intéressée par la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec maman.

« Laisse cet homme tranquille, Lily. Ce n'est pas le responsable. »

Oh, maman, si tu savais…

« Il EST responsable ! » tempêta ma sœur. « Je lui avais demandé de garder un œil sur elle. S'il l'avait fait, Jenna serait toujours ici ! »

« Silence, maintenant ! » coupa furieusement ma mère.

« Maman, il… »

« Lilyana, c'est à TOI que j'avais confié ta sœur ! TU devais la surveiller, rester avec elle, pas aller voir je-ne-sais-qui ! TU as désobéi, la laissant seule ! S'il y a une responsable, ce n'est pas le gardien, mais toi-même ! »

Lily resta silencieuse, la bouche ouverte, choquée. Non, non, ce n'est pas de sa faute, maman…

« Maintenant, Jenna est quelque part, seule, une petite fille de huit ans ! Elle pourrait tomber sur n'importe qui ! Tout ça parce que mademoiselle ici présente voulait aller voir un garçon ! »

Ces propos me donnèrent froid dans le dos. Cela ressemblait à ce que Vincent avait dit… mais non, Lily n'est pas comme Vincent. Elle ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça à personne.

 _« Maman, arrête, ce n'est pas de la faute de Lily ! »_ criais-je.

Bien sûr, elles n'entendirent pas. Ma mère continuait de déverser sa colère sur ma sœur, qui était de plus en plus blanche et au bord des larmes. Mon père finit par intervenir, demandant à maman de se taire et d'arrêter de s'en prendre à ma sœur, que ça ne me ramènerais pas plus vite.

Une main chaleureuse se posa sur l'épaule de ma mère. Mais ce n'était pas celle de mon père, ni de ma sœur, ni même d'un policier. C'était celle de Vincent, l'air compatissant…

 _« Ne touche pas à maman ! Laisse-la ! Espèce de monstre ! »_ hurlais-je.

L'espace d'un instant, il parut se figer, comme s'il m'avait entendu. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres, vite remplacé par un air penaud. Raffermissant légèrement sa prise sur l'épaule de ma mère comme pour me narguer, il prit la parole d'un ton doux.

« Madame, ce n'est la faute de personne, et sûrement pas celle de votre fille… après tout, Jenna est petite, elle a pu suivre un groupe d'enfant dehors. Peut-être a-t-elle cru voir sa sœur à l'extérieur ? Ou même vouloir la rejoindre, après tout le café où elle se trouvait n'est pas très loin… Les policiers vont lancer une battue pour tenter de retrouver les enfants. Je suis sûr qu'on la retrouvera. Ne désespérez pas… »

Je bouillais de rage. Derrière sa pseudo-empathie, il rendait Lily encore plus coupable à leurs yeux à tous, les laissant penser que j'aurais voulu la retrouver et que j'aurais été dehors… de colère, je tentais de donner un coup de pied dans le tibia de Vincent, me doutant pourtant que ça ne mènerait à rien. Et pourtant… je vis sa jambe bouger, et lui de la regarder avec surprise. Cecil, pas très loin de moi, nota le phénomène également.

Si seulement, si seulement je pouvais les prévenir ! Écrire, dans le sol, ou n'importe où… un simple « c'est moi », ou quelque-chose pour leur faire comprendre que Vincent était un assassin…

Mon père attira ma mère plus près de lui, tentant de la réconforter. Peu après, un policier vint leur dire qu'une battue se préparait. Vincent ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure. Il avait dû se préparer… Lily, par contre, était toujours aussi blanche et fixait le sol d'un air vide. Nul doute que les paroles de maman l'avaient blessée.

Vincent l'observais du coin de l'œil. Je vis l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait passer sur son visage. Un sourire malsain. La colère m'envahit à nouveau, alors que je posais ma main spectrale sur le bras de Lilyana.

 _« Lily… ne sois pas triste… »_

Elle dut sentir quelque chose, puisqu'elle sursauta au contact. Puis frotta l'endroit exact où j'avais posé ma main.

Ainsi, Vincent et elle sentaient mon toucher… ou du moins sentaient quelque-chose. Lui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, ayant visiblement l'intention de sortir. Cecil retourna près de ses cousins, eux-mêmes auprès de leurs parents inquiets. Alicia tentait vainement de parler à son père, comme je l'avais fait. Ethan fixait Vincent d'un air mauvais, ainsi que le directeur du restaurant, pas très loin de la porte. Lionel posa sa main sur celle de sa mère, qui eut l'air de frissonner.

Je tentais de suivre Vincent jusque dehors, mais une fois près des portes, je me sentis soudain très faible. Je tombais à genoux sur le sol, incapable de tenir debout. Plus j'approchais de la vitre, plus mon état empirais. Bientôt, et malgré mon état de fantôme, je me sentis défaillir. Cela n'échappa pas à Ethan, qui vint aussitôt vers moi mais sembla pris des mêmes symptômes en approchant. Les autres nous rejoignirent vite.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ murmura Alicia alors qu'elle semblait perdre l'équilibre. _« Ma tête tourne… »_

 _« La mienne aussi_ », se plaignit Lionel. « _Je me sens mal…_ »

 _« C'est la porte »,_ compris Cecil. _« On ne peut pas l'approcher_. »

 _« On ne peut pas sortir du restaurant ?! »_ paniquais-je. Non ! Je voulais rentrer chez moi ! Je ne voulais pas rester seule ici !

 _« Je crois qu'on est coincé ici… »_

Coincés ! Mais jusque quand ?

Nous dardâmes tous un regard mauvais sur Vincent, qui était en train de fumer dehors. Quelle injustice ! Il nous avait tués, sans raisons, profitant de sa force ! Comment pouvait-il encore respirer, rire, sortir de là alors que nous, les victimes, nous retrouvions enfermés entre les quatre murs qui nous avaient vu mourir ?!

Ethan gronda.

 _« Je ne sais pas quand… je ne sais pas comment… mais je ferais tout pour qu'il paye ce qu'il a fait ! Si nous devons rester coincés ici, alors lui aussi… »_

Les autres acquiescèrent à l'unisson. Moi, je me tournais vers ma famille. Ma mère s'était volontairement placé loin de Lily, que mon père tentait de consoler avec des gestes doux, la prenant dans ses bras, comme quand elle était triste et se confiait à lui. Quant à ma sœur, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le bras toujours là où je l'avais touchée. Elle ne réagissait plus à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Je surpris même maman lui jeter un regard mauvais. Non… non, maman, ne sois pas fâchée sur Lily…

Bientôt, tout le monde partit, le restaurant ferma. Moi et les autres ne purent que regarder nos familles s'en aller, sans pouvoir les suivre. Seul Vincent et le directeur restèrent. Une autre personne arriva ensuite, portant le même uniforme mauve que notre assassin. Tous trois se mirent à parler de la « tragique disparition d'un groupe d'enfants » - nous. Vincent s'écarta du groupe, s'aventurant dans les couloirs. Je le suivis.

Il alla jusqu'aux casiers fermés réservés au personnel. Lorsque Vincent ouvrit le sien, je pus voir un miroir, un sac à dos, une veste. La rage m'envahit à nouveau.

 _« Je ne te laisserai pas détruire ma sœur, Vincent… »_

Il s'immobilisa avec un soupir. Puis lança un regard moqueur au miroir. Non, pas au miroir… à moi. Son reflet me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Trop tard, _jeune demoiselle_ … »


	3. La vengeance, ça se mange ?

**Bonjour / bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Navrée pour le délai entre ce chapitre et son grand frère, j'ai souffert d'un manque d'inspiration aigu ces deux dernières semaines. Voici toutefois le chapitre trois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant voire plus que les deux autres ! Merci à Chance pour ses bons conseils, à mes Bêta Readers, ainsi qu'à Zazaz et Tsume pour leurs gentils commentaires.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

La vengeance, ça se mange ?

J'avais peur du noir. La nuit, je dormais avec des veilleuses dans ma chambre, et mes parents me lisaient une histoire avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Si j'avais peur, je pouvais aussi aller trouver Lily, qui avait le droit d'aller dormir bien plus tard que moi. Elle râlait un peu, mais restais près de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, parfois dans son lit. Je me réveillais mystérieusement dans ma chambre le lendemain, ceci dit.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Parce que je n'étais pas chez moi, donc pas dans ma chambre, forcément, de plus mes parents et Lily n'étaient pas là. Quant aux monstres que je soupçonnais d'habitude de se cacher sous mon lit ou dans mon armoire… j'avais croisé un monstre bien réel et bien plus terrifiant, aujourd'hui.

Il était tard, très tard… les deux aiguilles de l'horloge approchaient du douze. Minuit. La pizzeria était fermée depuis longtemps. Cet endroit, si animé et bruyant la journée était d'un calme terrifiant une fois les portes verrouillées. La lune était haute, et j'entendais les animaux au dehors, en plus du bruit du vent, des feuilles… à part la lumière de la lune, il faisait très sombre. Les seules sources de lumières venaient des caméras, de petits voyants rouges.

La seule pièce encore un peu illuminée par la lumière de la lune était le coin des enfants, où moi et les autres avions décidé de rester. Je m'étais assise au sol près de Mangle. C'était certes mon robot préféré… mais sous cette pâle lumière, elle paraissait terrifiante, comme morte. Elle avait été désassemblée par d'autres enfants dans la journée, son œil traînait près de sa pate arrière, les restes de son corps éparpillés dans la pièce. Dire que quelques heures auparavant, nous avions tenté de la reconstituer…

Alicia regardait par la fenêtre. Nous avions essayé de sortir par-là, sans succès, le même malaise que nous avions ressenti en approchant de l'entrée du restaurant nous avait repris. Il en allait ainsi pour toutes les ouvertures vers l'extérieur. Les garçons avaient raison, nous étions coincés.

De nous tous, Ethan était le plus enragé de la situation. Plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, il avait déclaré qu'il se vengerait de Vincent, et je cru même l'entendre évoquer l'entièreté du personnel. Cecil avait approuvé, ainsi que Lionel et Alicia. J'étais restée silencieuse. Cela ne lui avait pas échappé.

 _« Jenna, tu es avec nous, hein ? »_ m'avait-il demandé. J'avais souri tristement. Papa avait un jour dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris. Lily avait tenté de me l'expliquer, sans succès. Maman avait secoué la tête, et leur avait reproché de me mettre des mauvaises idées dans la tête. Puis elle s'était penchée vers moi.

« Jenna, retiens seulement que la vengeance, c'est une mauvaise chose. »

Je pensais qu'elle parlait des plats froids, et effectivement, je n'aimais pas ça.

« Donc, maman, la vengeance, c'est un mauvais plat qui ne se mange pas. C'est ça ? »

Ma logique devait être imparable, puisqu'elle m'a embrassé sur le front ensuite. La vengeance était donc une mauvaise chose.

Mais j'avais le sentiment que les autres ne se contenteraient pas de cette réponse. De plus, ils n'avaient pas tort, Vincent nous avait attaqué, battu, et tués sans raison valable, il serait profondément injuste qu'il s'en tire sans le moindre souci. Aussi répliquais-je après plusieurs secondes.

 _« Oui, bien sûr. »_

Ethan parut satisfait. Il tenta de ramasser l'œil de Mangle, au sol, et râla quand sa main passa au travers. Je cru même l'entendre jurer.

 _« Dis, Jen', tout à l'heure, du as essayé de frapper Vincent, non ? »_ demanda Cecil, qui m'avait observé.

« Oui… » Répondis-je. Je ne cessais d'y repenser. J'attendis un peu, puis déclarais : _« je pense même qu'il l'a senti. »_ Mes amis se figèrent.

 _« Hein ? »_ Alicia leva ses yeux de la fenêtre.

 _« Senti ? De vrai ? »_ Lionel me regardait avec un air éberlué.

 _« Sérieux ?! Mais comment t'as fait ?_ » S'exclama Ethan.

 _« Je ne sais pas… je sais juste que j'étais très en colère qu'il fasse croire que c'était de la faute de Lily si j'étais plus là, alors j'ai voulu lui donner un coup de pied. Et il s'est frotté la jambe ensuite… »_

 _« T'es sûre ? Ça a l'air bizarre, nous on est passé au travers… »_ Commenta Lionel, tant cette idée lui semblait improbable. Après tout, j'étais la seule à avoir noté pareil phénomène.

 _« Oui, après je lui ai parlé, et il m'a répondu. »_

 _« Mais c'est génial ! »_ cria presque Ethan, s'approchant de moi. Puis il répéta _« Comment tu as fait ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas… j'étais fâchée. J'ai pas réfléchi. Lily ne m'a pas entendu, elle. Mais elle a senti que je la touchais au bras. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai réussi ça… »_

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, l'air concentré.

 _« Si on pouvait faire pareil… on pourrait trouver le moyen de nous venger du gardien… »_

 _« Je ne crois pas… il m'a senti, oui, mais il n'a pas eut l'air d'avoir mal. Pas autant que j'aurais voulu. Peut-être qu'il a cru à un courant d'air, mais Vincent n'a vraiment pas eut l'air d'avoir mal. »_ Lui répondis-je, fataliste.

 _« Oui, mais si on trouvait le moyen de taper plus fort, de faire tomber des objets, ou bien le faire tomber lui, ou… »_

Alicia haussa tristement les épaules.

 _« Ca ne va pas nous aider. Tout ce qu'on ferait, ça serait l'embêter. Et tout ce qu'il aurait à faire, c'est de changer de travail. »_

 _« Si c'est la vengeance que vous voulez, je connais une méthode plus efficace. »_

Je sursautais, de même que les autres. Une forme venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Comme une personne, très maigre, trop petite pour être un adulte mais trop grande pour être un enfant. Un masque couvrait son visage. Alicia fut la première à réagir.

 _« C'est la Marionnette ! Elle distribue des cadeaux aux coins des récompenses ! »_

Celle-ci opina du chef. Elle promena son regard sur nous. Alicia reprit la parole.

 _« Mais… Tu es un des robots… comment tu peux parler ? Tu es muette, d'habitude. »_

 _« Je suis bien la Marionnette, petite. Mais avant d'être un animatronic, j'étais un enfant, exactement comme vous. Et toujours comme vous, ma route a croisé celle du gardien. »_

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ainsi, nous n'étions pas les premiers à tomber aux mains de Vincent. Combien d'autres encore avant nous ?

Cecil s'approcha avec précautions.

 _« Tu es un fantôme comme nous, alors ? Comment ça se fait que tu contrôles la Marionnette ? »_

 _« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par un moyen plus efficace ? »_ demanda Ethan.

La Marionnette s'avança vers nous. Elle ne marchait pas, elle flottait, comme retenue par des fils invisibles. Cependant, elle semblait avoir sa volonté propre. Elle fixa son regard sur moi.

 _« Après ma mort, comme toi, petite, j'ai découvert que quand je ressentais une émotion forte, comme de la tristesse ou de la rage, j'arrivais à agir sur les choses. Les gens ressentaient ma présence, me voyaient parfois, sentaient mon contact. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de prévenir mes parents, comme ça. Mais ils n'ont jamais compris… »_

Sa voix sembla trembler. Repenser au passé, à son vivant, la rendait triste. En serait-il de même pour nous ? Je n'osais y penser.

 _« Un jour, je l'ai vu…un lapin doré, en train de parler à un groupe d'enfants isolés. Ce lapin était présent dans le premier restaurant, là où j'ai été tué, ainsi qu'un autre robot, un ours doré. Ils chantaient et dansaient pour amuser la galerie. Ce n'était pas un robot comme le sont les animatronics de maintenant, mais de grands costumes métalliques conçus pour être portés par des adultes. C'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, d'ailleurs, ces costumes n'étaient plus utilisés depuis longtemps, ils étaient dangereux. Il suffit d'un mouvement brusque, d'un souffle, d'une goutte d'eau pour que les ressorts sautent, et que les mécanismes qui retiennent les morceaux en place se referment, écrasant le malheureux qui le porte et le tuant lentement. Plusieurs personnes sont mortes, dans ces costumes, c'est pour ça que le propriétaire les a remplacé par des robots. Puis ça permettait d'économiser deux salaires… »_

Je me souvenais des paroles de Vincent, quand il m'avait giflée… 'Petite idiote ! Les ressorts ont failli sauter !' Il avait cru les entendre sauter. Ça devait être ça qu'il voulait dire. Quelle ironie… il en aurait fallu de peu pour qu'on ait la vie sauve…

 _« Par curiosité, je les ai suivi. Ils ne pouvaient pas me voir. Le lapin les a entrainés dans la réserve. A refermé la porte. Et a frappé. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les aider… »_

Encore une fois, la voix de la marionnette parut se briser. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, un silence qu'aucun d'entre nous n'osa interrompre.

 _« De colère »_ , reprit la Marionnette, _« je me suis promis que le gardien paierait un jour pour ces meurtres, je l'ai également juré aux enfants qu'il a tué. Cette même nuit, j'ai pris le contrôle d'un animatronic. La Marionnette. Et grâce à cette fureur, j'ai pu lier les âmes des enfants aux robots qui animaient la pizzeria. Ainsi, de nuit, ils possédaient un corps. Je ne pouvais pas leur rendre leur vie d'antan, mais je pouvais au moins leur offrir un corps fort qui les protégerait et leur permettrait d'agir. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'une fois l'âme à l'intérieur d'un robot, elle ne peut plus le quitter… j'ai également découvert le matin suivant qu'après six heures, le programme commandant les robots se remettait en marche, en rendant le contrôle presque impossible. Le système se coupe de nouveau à minuit. »_

La Marionnette tendit sa main métallique devant elle, l'observant avec ce qui semblait être un air songeur. Puis de nouveau porta son regard sur nous.

 _« Si vous le désirez, je peux vous lier à un des robots. Ainsi, vous serez capable d'attaquer le gardien si un jour il décidait de se promener de nuit ici. Ce qui arrive fréquemment, d'ailleurs… mais jusqu'ici, aucun robot n'a su l'attraper. Ces corps de métal sont puissants, mais lents. Trop pour lui. »_

Ethan s'approcha de la Marionnette, d'un air déterminé.

 _« Nous tous, on veut se venger du gardien ! On se l'est promis ! Si le meilleur moyen d'y arriver c'est de prendre le contrôle d'un robot, alors on est d'accord. »_

La Marionnette resta à nouveau silencieuse quelques minutes, avant de reprendre la parole.

 _« As-tu bien conscience que vous vous apprêtez à tuer quelqu'un ? »_


End file.
